G.F.S. Tyr
The G.F.S. ''Tyr'' (parsed as GFS ''Tyr'' in some scans) is an Anhur-class gunship used by the Galactic Federation. It made its only appearance in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and was piloted by Commander K. Starling. Starling landed the G.F.S. Tyr on Aether while pursuing a Space Pirate frigate that crash-landed on the planet. The ship's crew, commanded by Captain A. Exeter used pieces of the ship to create their own compound on Aether. The Tyr's entire crew was eventually killed by a swarm of Dark Splinters, leaving the remains of the G.F.S. Tyr a burning, smoking wreck surrounded by corpses. Samus eventually discovered the crash site and learned of its fate by accessing a computer terminal. Surveillance footage of the Dark Splinter attack was saved by Captain Exeter for Samus to discover. Samus learned that the remainder of the crew were killed in this battle, with the exception of PFC E. Denys, who was wounded and tried to crawl his way to the Temple. Many of the Tyr's dead crew members were subsequently possessed by the Ing, creating the Dark Troopers that Samus is forced to fight. The interior of the Tyr contains a map station, and rows of seats that can be scanned to learn the names and ranks of the troopers who occupied them. To reach a door in the area, Samus must jump from a large hole in the ship's hull. A large wall made from a Pirate vessel shot down by Tyr can be found in the Central Mining Station of Agon Wastes. Pirate scans indicate that it was a supply ship reenforcements that the Tyr attacked. Survivors did make it back to the Pirate base in Agon. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there are certain ships in the docking bays of the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] that greatly resemble the Anhur-class patrol ship. A Missile Expansion can be found on top of the crashed ship and reached by using the Space Jump Boots or Screw Attack. Logbook entry Real-world etymology Týr (English pronounced /ˈtʰɪɚ/; Old Norse: Týr IPA: tʰyːr) is the god of single combat, victory and heroic glory in Norse mythology, portrayed as a one-handed man. In the late Icelandic Eddas, he is portrayed, alternately, as the son of Odin (Prose Edda) or of Hymir (Poetic Edda), while the origins of his name and his possible relationship to Tuisto (see Tacitus' Germania) suggest he was once considered the father of the gods and head of the pantheon. Tuesday is in fact "Tyr's Day." This is because the Anglo-Saxons at that time pronounced Tyr's name as "Tiw" thus giving his name to the 2nd day of the week. Gallery Dark Splinter Hoard 2.png|GF Troopers defend the Tyr from Dark Splinters. Dark Splinter Hoard.png|Dark Splinters board the Tyr. Temple_Grounds 4.png|Samus approaches the wreck of the Tyr. Tyr Interior.png|The Tyr's interior. GFS Tyr Map Station.png|The Tyr's Map Station. Anhur Map Room 2.png|The Map projected in the Map Room. Tyr Model.png|The model of Tyr ripped from Echoes. G.F.S. Tyr EoA.png|''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether'' ru:G. F. S. Tyr Category:Temple Grounds Category:Spacecraft Category:Galactic Federation Category:Map Stations Category:GFMC Task Force Herakles Category:Research Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Vehicles